Destination Assasination
by Azn Fantasy Angel
Summary: AU. Men. The word disgusted her. As an assasin, it made her despise even more. But men wanted her even though Sakura Haruno hates them all. But when she is assigned to kill one, Will love bloom? If she lets her heart…SasuSaku.R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: AU. Men. The word disgusted her. As an assassin, it made her despise even more. But men wanted her even though Sakura Haruno hates them all. But when she is assigned to kill one, Will love bloom? If she lets her heart……SasuSaku. Kinda ooc.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! I only own my fluffy teddie……. : )**

**Note: Everyone is about 5-6 years older. :D. AND ALSO, EVERYONE IS OOC. Kinda...**

**This is my first Naruto fic! if n e thin is...kinda...wrong, tell me and i'll change it!**

""**Talking""**

''**_Thinking''_**

* * *

" RUN!!!!"

A girl with shoulder length pink hair smirked. She was wearing all black and was holding a gun. 2 men were dead in front of her.A man was smirking beside her.

" Well done Sakura, I knew you had it in you" The man said. She just scoffed and pointed the gun at him.

" You''re Next" She said and fired.

* * *

**Ring Ring**

Sakura jolted up in bed. She growled at the telephone. She picked it up.

" Moshi Moshi?"

" _SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN"_

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. " Ohayou to you too Naruto"

Uzumaki Naruto was a boy who was one of Sakura's rare ''Guy'' Friends. She despised them all, and Naruto knew why.

" _Wanna go out for some ramen?" _Naruto cried. Sakura looked at the clock. 12:30.

" Gomen Naruto, But I can't today, Got work" Sakura said, getting out of bed.

" _Aw..."_ Naruto pouted. "_ Sakura-chan....."_

" Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. " I'm not in the mood to hear you whine, ok?"

"_Hai, wakari masu...."_ Naruto said

" Ok, I''ll see you later then" Sakura said

" _Ja ne " _Naruto said and hung up. Sakura put down the phone.

Sakura smiled and hung up the phone. Even though Naruto was a annoying brat, he was there for her ever since she was little and was her best friend. She got dressed and walked out the door.

* * *

" Ohayou!" Sakura cried as she walked in the office. A girl with bright blue eyes and light blonde hair smiled.

" Hey Forehead-girl" Ino teased. Sakura just stuck her tongue out at her.

" Any news for today Ino-pig?" Sakura said, putting her stuff down. Ino walked over to her and handed her a file.

" Hiro told me to give that to you" Ino said. " He said that it's one of your biggest cases this year"

" Really?" Sakura said. She took out the papers and her eyes widened.

" What's their name? gender? Looks?" Sakura said. She sighed. " Ino! This doesn't tell me anything about the person I'm suppose to find, other than the crimes they did!"

" Exactly" Ino said. " We don''t know who he is, and it's up to you to find out"

Sakura took a deep breath. " over 50 murders?!"

" And counting" Ino said. " Remember, this is not an ordinary case, If you got any problems, talk to Hiro, he's our head coach"

" Okay..." Sakura said. She looked at her clock. 1:30.

" You'd better get to your fake job quick" Ino said. " You might be able to find out some information there"

" How?" Sakura said

" I have a feeling that the person we're looking for is nearby" Ino said. " Start off at the spa, Most of Kohana's people are there"

" Right" Sakura said.

* * *

" Konnechiwa Hinata-chan!" Sakura said, running into the building. Hinata smiled from the reception desk.

" Konnechiwa Sakura-chan" ( Hinata's not as shy here ok?)

" Is Lee back yet?" Sakura said, hanging up her jacket.

" Lucky for you, No" Hinata said. " But even if you are late Sakura-chan, I doubt he'll fire you"

Sakura just smiled. She grabbed her roller blades and put them on.

" Sakura-chan..Guess who's here today" Hinata said, turning pink.

" Who?" Sakura said, bending down to buckle her blades.

" Naruto-kun..."

Sakura jumped up, with her blades on her feet. " Really now?"

" Hai.."

Sakura looked at Hinata who was turning really red. " Don't worry Hinata-chan, He Likes you, The Idiot just won't admit it"

Hinata was going to ask her something but Sakura just waved goodbye and was off.

* * *

" So...What brings you here?" Naruto said. He put his toe in the water and winced. The raven haired boy who was already in the water rolled his eyes.

" Dobe, Just get in"

Naruto growled. " Shut up Sasuke, Anyone who's human can tell if it's hot or not"

Sasuke just glared at him. Naruto finally got in the tub and jumped around.

" You didn't answer my question Sasuke" Naruto said, who finally got to sit down.

" No reason" Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed as he sank into the warm water, with only his face above it. His eyes caught something pink scurrying towards him. He sat up and brightened.

" Sakura-chan!!!"

Sakura looked at where the voice was coming from, and saw Naruto stupidly waving at her.

_Baka..._

" Hey Naruto!" Sakura said and waved. She rolled past him, disappearing into a room.

" Who was that?" Sasuke asked.

" That's my friend, Her name is Sakura" Naruto said. Sasuke looked at where she disappeared to.

_Sakura eh_

" Neh! Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled, peeking into the room. Sakura rolled out.

" What is it Naruto?" Sakura said, carrying a tray with cups of ice water on it. She didn't notice where she was going and tripped. Sasuke bolted up and caught her right before she hit the ground.

Sakura turned and faced Sasuke, while groaning from the surprise fall. " Thank you"

Sasuke looked at her and Sakura smiled.

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto who was shivering constantly. Apparently, the cups of ICE water had fallen on him. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

" Omigosh Naruto!" Sakura said, crawling over to him. " Daijoubu?"

"S...S..S...akura-Ch..Ch..ann" Naruto shivered. " "

Sakura stood up and gave him a towel that was around her arm. " Gomen Naruto"

" Hey Girlie!"

Sakura growled and saw two boys holding their cups out. She looked at Naruto who was still shivering.

" You can go" Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him.

" I'll take care of Naruto" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded.

" Thanks...um..."

" Uchiha Sasuke"

Sakura smiled. " Thanks Sasuke-san, I'm Haruno Sakura by the way" She picked up her tray and rolled off.

Sasuke felt his heart beating.

_Haruno Sakura...._

He looked at the pink haired girl at the corner of his eye.

_You will be mine_

* * *

THIS IS THE RE-EDITED VERSION! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!

Moshi Moshi - This is wht you say when you pick up the phone

Gomen - Sorry

Hai..Wakari masu - Yes...I understand

Ja Ne - See ya! / Goodbye

Ohayou - Good Morning

Konnechiwa - Good afternoon

Baka - Idiot

Daijoubu - Are you okay

REMEMBER TO R&R

-AFA


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: AU. Men. The word disgusted her. As an assassin, it made her despise even more. But men wanted her even though Sakura Haruno hates them all. But when she is assigned to kill one, Will love bloom? If she lets her heart…………SasuSaku. Kinda ooc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! I only own my fluffy teddie…………. : )**

**This is my first Naruto fic! if n e thin is...kinda...wrong, tell me and i'll change it!**

""""**Talking""""**

''''**_Thinking''''_**

* * *

"So..." Sasuke said. " You okay?"

Naruto nodded. He was beginning to warm up.

" Is Sakura...You're Girlfriend?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto laughed. " Sakura-chan? No..."

Sasuke just looked at where Sakura was.

Naruto smirked. " Sasuke-yaro....Do you have a crush on Sakura-chan?"

" That's none of your business" Sasuke muttered.

Naruto sat up straight. " Well...Sakura-chan is single....But"

Sasuke looked at him.

" She doesn't exactly have an eye for men..."

Sasuke's eyes widened. " You mean...She's......"

_Great....I finally find someone and realize she's not straight._

" Wait.." Naruto said. " Maybe that didn't come out the right way"

" What?"

" She Likes Men...But...Despises them..." Naruto said. He put on a confused look.

Sasuke put on a straight face.

" Something happened with her when she was little to make her hate men" Naruto said. " I tried to help her but......"

" But what?" Sasuke said.

" Why don't you go ask her" Naruto said. Sasuke looked in her direction and nodded.

* * *

A man with silver hair standing on top of a building sighed. 

_You have a long way to go Sasuke_

* * *

Sasuke walked into the room where Sakura and knocked. Sakura looked up." Sasuke-san!" 

" Just call me Sasuke"

" Oh.." Sakura said. " Okay....What do you need Sasuke?"

" A cup of water" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and grabbed a cup.

" Naruto told me a lot about you" Sakura said, while filling up the cup. Sasuke looked at her.

" Really? What did he say?"

"He said..we're both really alike" Sakura said, looking away. Sasuke frowned.

" How?"

" Sasuke.." Sakura said. " Tell me...Did...Your parents die when you were little?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed with rage. "Aa"

" Same with me.." Sakura said. " Knowing Naruto...He probably told you that I hate men"

" Yea"

" My parents were murdered when I was little" Sakura said. " By A man that...godknowswhat looks like..."

" My brother killed my parents" Sasuke said coldly. Sakura looked at him.

" Your...own brother?"

" I don't think of him as my brother..." Sasuke said and looked at her. His eyes were cold..Sakura was scared for a second.

Sasuke decided to change the subject. " Is that the only reason why you hate men?"

" No.." Sakura said. " when I was 15, I met a boy that helped me with all my problems.."

" And?"

" I gave my whole body and soul to him.." Sakura said, clenching her fists together. " But the next day...I found him with my friend..."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, who was on the verge of tears. His eyes softened.

" He used me...All along..." Sakura sniffed. She wiped her tears away, but more came down.

" Gomen..Sasuke..."

" It's okay" Sasuke said and walked up to her. He looked down at her and stared at her emerald colored eyes. Who were filled with tears. Sakura looked up at him and put her head on his chest.

" I can trust you....right?" Sakura said, tears falling down her face. Sasuke hugged her.

" With your life" Sasuke said and patted her on the back.

Sakura's tears kept on falling.

_I hope I can_...._Sasuke-kun...._

* * *

Awww....She called him Sasuke-kun!! ALRIGHT! 

R&R

- AFA


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: AU. Men. The word disgusted her. As an assassin, it made her despise even more. But men wanted her even though Sakura Haruno hates them all. But when she is assigned to kill one, Will love bloom? If she lets her heart…………SasuSaku. Kinda ooc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! I only own my fluffy teddie…………. : )**

**Note: Everyone is about 5-6 years older. :D. AND ALSO, EVERYONE IS OOC. Kinda...**

"**Talking"**

'**_Thinking'_**

**Review Responses**

**lilangelchick - **Thnk u! U were my first reviewer in this story! U haf no idea how happy tht makes me feel. Thnk yu! :

**Jelly-bean89** - Thx for ur review! (nods up and down)

**LightDreamer **- You'll find out soon. ;) But it is kinda obvious. Thnkz for ur review!!

**To everyone else who reviewed! Thank you!! Glad you ppl like the story!! :'**

_**Quote of the week - Cheerleaders are dancers that have gone retarded - Bring it on.**_

* * *

****

_Chapter 3_

Sasuke breathed in her scent and put his head on her shoulder.

_This is easier than i thought.._

" Hey Uchiha, Hitting on another girl again eh?"

Sasuke looked at the door and saw a boy with red hair smirking at him. Sakura backed away from him.

" No wonder you were so nice" Sakura said, wiping her tears away. She rolled out of the door, as fast as she could.

"Gaara....You jackass" Sasuke said, glaring at him.

" Pick your girls wisely.." Gaara said. " She's off limits" He walked away.

* * *

" Naruto-kun, Are you okay?" Hinata said, walking up to him. Naruto sneezed and nodded.

" I'm really sorry Naruto" Sakura said and patted him gently on the back.

" it's okay Sakura-chan, I know you didn't mean it" Naruto said. Hinata looked at him worriedly.

" Naruto-kun..."

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. " I'm fine Hinata-chan, Really"

" Do you need me to take you home?" Hinata said.

" No...You need to work, I'll be okay on my own" Naruto said and smiled. Hinata just looked at him.

" I'll take him home Hinata-chan" Sakura said, taking off her blades. " My Shift is over anyway"

" Thank You Sakura-chan" Naruto said. Hinata nodded.

" I'll stop by Later" Hinata said. Sakura nodded and got her jacket.

" Come'on Naruto, Let's get you home"

" Naruto..." Sakura said, looking at his temperature. She sighed and sat down on his bed. " It's all my fault.."

" Sakura-chan, stop it!" Naruto said. " Stop blaming yourself!"

" It's true.." Sakura said. Naruto looked away.

" I'm the one who's weak...Getting all sick over a stupid fever" Naruto muttered. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder.

" Neh...You know..If it was me, I'd be in the hospital right now" Sakura said. Naruto looked at her." Don't make me admit that" She stood up.

Naruto rolled over onto his back. " Ano sa, Ano sa...I don't want to change the subject all of a sudden Sakura-chan, But I think you need to know"

" I'm listening"

" What did Sasuke say to you today?" Naruto said Sakura stopped.

" He asked me...about my past, and told me about his" Sakura said calmly. " Why do you ask?"

" He seemed to be interested in you" Naruto said. Sakura scoffed.

" Just like any other girl right?" Sakura said.

" Well..to tell you the truth, He's pretty popular around girls" Naruto said. " They even made a fan club for him"

" Wow.." Sakura said.

" yea...But he never really took interest in any of them" Naruto said nodding. " I almost thought he was gay"

Sakura couldn't help but smirk. " Get some sleep Naruto"

* * *

" _How is Naruto doing?" _Lee said. He was on the phone with Sakura

" He's fine Lee-kun" Sakura said, she opened the door to his room and saw him sleeping.

" Just Fine" Sakura said and closed the door. " He's a strong person, Don't worry"

" _How about you?, You doing okay?" _Lee said. Sakura heard the doorbell ring and ran to the door.

" Me? I'm great, Never better" Sakura said as she opened the door. She sighed as she saw Sasuke.

" Yea...Never better" Sakura said, opening the door. Sasuke walked in and looked at her.

" _How could this have happened Sakura-san?" _Lee said on the other line. Sakura closed the door.

" It was an accident!!" Sakura said. " Don't tell me you've never made a mistake before Lee-kun"

" _Well..."_

" I thought so"

" _I have to go now, Don't you get sick too" _Lee said.

" I wouldn't dream of it" Sakura muttered. She glared at Sasuke who was smirking at her.

" _Ja" _Lee said and hung up.

Sakura hung up and looked at Sasuke. " And you're here because..."

" I just wanted to see how Naruto was doing" Sasuke said.

" Oh well, He's just fine, You can leave now" Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her straight in the eye.

" Listen...What Gaara said today.." Sasuke said. " I apologize.."

" You can't apologize for who you are" Sakura said. " But whatever..I accept your apology"

" You're different from all the other girls I've...well...lived with all my life" Sasuke said. Sakura smiled.

" Honto?"

" Aa" Sasuke said. " Very Different"

" Well...I have to admit, You are very cute" Sakura said, laughing. " So..do girls come up to you and say 'I love you?'".

" Yea" Sasuke said.

" And what do you say?" Sakura said, and walked up to him.

" Thank you"

Sakura looked at him. " You say...Thank you?"

" Aa" Sasuke said and looked away.

" You're one of a kind, Uchiha Sasuke" Sakura said. " You'll get a lot of attention around here"

Sasuke was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Sakura walked over to the door and opened it.

" Hinata-chan!" Sakura said. Hinata walked in.

" Konbanwa Sakura-chan" Hinata said. She saw Sasuke and smiled. " You too Sasuke-san"

Sasuke just nodded.

" Naruto's in his room" Sakura said. " But he's sleeping"

" I see" Hinata said. They started to talk and Sasuke just looked away.

" _You're one of a kind, Uchiha Sasuke"_

" _You'll get a lot of attention around here"_...

' _I know that Sakura" _Sasuke thought. _' But the problem is...Will I get yours?"_

* * *

Whoot! Done!! Hehaheheha...dun forget to R&R! I'm guna p-ost another one hopefully before Christmas!! So if i don't Merry Early X-mAZ!!

- AFA


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: AU. Men. The word disgusted her. As an assassin, it made her despise even more. But men wanted her even though Sakura Haruno hates them all. But when she is assigned to kill one, Will love bloom? If she lets her heart…………SasuSaku. Kinda ooc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! I only own my fluffy teddie…………. : )**

**Note: Everyone is about 5-6 years older. :D. AND ALSO, EVERYONE IS OOC. Kinda...**

"**Talking"**

'**_Thinking'_**

**Quote of the week : Love is only a word, Until someone gives it a meaning**

****

* * *

****

_Chapter 4_

" I'm leaving" Sasuke said. Sakura and Hinata looked at him.

" Same here" Sakura said. " I have to get home, Or else Ino's going bitch at me"

" Oh.." Hinata said. " Well...I'll see you guys later"

" Oyasumi Hinata-chan" Sakura said. Sasuke opened the door and walked out, Sakura followed shortly after.

* * *

" Neh Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke stopped. _She..just called me.._

" Where did you live before you came here?" Sakura said. They were in the elevator.

" A small town a distance away from here" Sasuke said.

" Alone?"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

" I'm sorry" Sakura said. " I know you don't want to talk about it"

They walked out the elevator and out the door of the building.

" Need a drive home?" Sasuke said. Sakura blinked.

" Ano..."

" SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura and Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto waving out his window. They both sweat dropped.

" ARIGATOU SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Naruto cried.

" Dobe" Sasuke muttered. Sakura just smiled.

" Looks like he's feeling better" Sakura said and looked at Sasuke.

" So, Still need a ride?" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded.

* * *

Ino panted as she ran up the hill. Her clothes were all torn and there were scars all over her body.

_Someone....Help....._

" Ino!"

Ino looked up and saw a boy looking down at her.

" Shikamaru......" She whispered before her world became dark.

* * *

"No..." Sakura whispered. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

" Ino!!!" Sakura cried. She ran into the rooms, looking for her. Sasuke looked around. Sakura's house was trashed. Somebody..or something came by.

" Ino!!!"

Sasuke suddenly felt danger. He ran to where Sakura was. He saw daggers everywhere and Sakura pinned against the wall. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the daggers.

_Orochimaru...._

" That was close..." Sakura sighed. Sasuke looked at her.

" Whoever did this was didn't want you to find you're friend, that's for sure" Sasuke said.

" I have to find her" Sakura said.

" You're not going to stay here are you?" Sasuke said.

" I don't know.."

" You can stay with me for now" Sasuke said. Sakura looked up at him.

" H..Honto?"

Sasuke nodded. Sakura looked down.

" Arigatou..."

* * *

Sakura sighed as she sat up. Sure..The bed was comfortable..but she couldn't sleep knowing that Ino was somewhere...Probably...In the arms of a murderer.

She put on her night robe and opened the door. It was almost midnight and the moon was high in the sky. She saw a balcony and looked outside. Her eyes sparkled when she saw the pur white snow on the ground. The moon reflected on it, making it glow.

" Why are you still up?"

Sakura jumped when she heard Sasuke's voice. She turned around and saw him standing there like he was waiting for her.

" Sasuke-kun.." Sakura said. " I can't sleep"

" You're friend's fine" Sasuke said calmly.

" How do you know?" Sakura said. " How do you know, She's not in some fucked-up hut, trying to breathe!"

Sasuke was surprise at her sudden outburst. She was usually very calm. He kept a straight face.

" Ino...She was the closest one to me...She was my friend...Ever since I was little..." Sakura said. " She was there for me...When I needed support the most...Even when my parents died"

Sasuke nodded. Sakura looked up at him with a tear rolling down her cheek.

" I need to find Ino...Even if I have to risk my life" Sakura said. Sasuke walked over to her and looked into her pale green orbs.

" And I'll be there to help" Sasuke said. He put his hand on her cheek and made her look up at him.

" I promise"

Sakura felt her cheeks flush. "Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke wiped her tear away and gently kissed her. Sakura's eyes widened.

_I...Can't...._

Sakura closed her eyes slowly and kissed him back. _Why...is he so different from all the other guys who've done this to me?_

Sasuke pulled away and looked at Sakura. He tucked her bang behind her ear.

" Oyasumi Sakura" Sasuke said and placed a kiss on her forehead. He walked away leaving Sakura just standing there.

Sakura leaned against the wall and fell down. She touched her lip and closed her eyes.

_Sasuke-kun....._

She clenched her fists together. _No. I was hurt once, I'm not stupid enough to do it again._

She stood up and looked outside._ I'm going to forget about everything that happened tonight Sasuke-kun..._

_I can't afford to be heartbroken again..._

* * *

Sasuke yawned as he opened his room door. Thought of last night flashed through his mind.

He saw something white at the corner of his eye. He looked at his door and saw a white envelope taped to it. He grabbed it and opened it.

_Sasuke-kun_

_Thanks for everything. You're a great friend. I would stay longer, But I have to find Ino. Sayonara_

_- Sakura_

Sasuke growled. He remembered Kakashi's words in his head.

_The mission is that we find the girl and kill her._

' _Ino must be the girl I was assigned to kill ' _Sasuke thought. He looked down at the letter.

' _Sakura, if you go near Ino...You might be killed. ' _

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled walking into the building. Two guards gasped when they saw her.

" Sakura-san, Kakashi-sama is busy" One of the guards said.

" Busy my ass" Sakura said. " Get him now!"

The 2 guards gulped and nodded. " Hai"

"Yo" Kakashi said, appearing in a puff of smoke before the guards could move

" Do you two have any idea where Ino is?!" Sakura said.

" Right...About that" Kakashireached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. Sakura looked at it confusingly.

" It was found at my door" Kakashi said. Sakura took it and looked at it.

_**If you want to see her alive and well, Meet me at the bridge at sunset.** _

" We have to go!" Sakura said.

" We don't even know if they have Ino, It could be a trap Sakura" Kakashi said " It's a big risk"

" A risk I'm going to take" Sakura said. " Are you going to come Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi sighed. " I guess so"

Sakura looked at the sky. " It's almost sunset"

Kakashi nodded. " Then we'd better get going"

* * *

Sasuke walked towards the bridge and saw a man with dark coloured hair standing the top of the bridge.

" Glad you came Sasuke"

Sasuke wasn't surprised when He appeared in front of him, in a blink of an eye.

" What do you need me here for Orochimaru" Sasuke said.

Orochimaru looked at him and then looked at the sun. " Patience Sasuke"

Suddenly there was a gust of wind mixed with sand. Gaara appeared with 2 people, a girl with light blonde hair and a boy with his hair in a high ponytail. Sasuke glared at him.

" You brought them" Orochimaru said. Gaara didn't say anything.

" Ino! You okay?" Shikamaru said, running over to Ino.

" I'm fine" Ino said.

Sasuke looked at them. _Ino..._

Orochimaru smiled. " You're right, That's Sakura's friend, Ino"

Gaara and Sasuke glared at him.

" Do I kill her?" Sasuke said. Orochimaru smirked.

_Not her Sasuke...._

_You're going to kill Haruno Sakura.._

* * *

Oh yea! Finished in one day!!! Uh huh...How's that for your average girl? N e wayz. Merry X-mas everyone! And have a happy new year! Hope u guys get lots of pressies.

As for ur present to me? A review! :P Plz R&R

- AFA


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: AU. Men. The word disgusted her. As an assassin, it made her despise even more. But men wanted her even though Sakura Haruno hates them all. But when she is assigned to kill one, Will love bloom? If she lets her heart…………SasuSaku. Kinda ooc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! I only own my fluffy teddie…………. : )**

**Note: Everyone is about 5-6 years older. :D. AND ALSO, EVERYONE IS OOC. Kinda...**

**This is my first Naruto fic! if n e thin is...kinda...wrong, tell me and i'll change it!**

"**Talking"**

'**_Thinking'_**

**Quote of the week: Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over.**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

" I look ridiculous.." Sakura muttered. Kakashi smiled and patted her on her head.

" Nonsense! You look cute" Kakashi said. " Come-on, The sun is setting"

Sakura put her black mask on that only covered her eyes. She had on a brown wig that Kakashi made her wear just in case. She had to admit, She didn't look that ridiculous, just normal, except with brown hair.

" Do you think the person who captured Ino is the one I'm assigned to kill?" Sakura said.

" We'll see" Kakashi said.

" KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!"

Sakura and Kakashi turned around and saw a orange blur race towards them.

" How nice of you to join us Naruto" Kakashi said. The boy panted.

" How...Dare...you...go...without...me..." Naruto said, taking breaths in between. " I thought I was a part of this team!"

" You were sick in case you didn't notice" Sakura said. Naruto twitched.

" Sakura-chan?!?!"

Sakura's eyes turned to dots and glared at Kakashi who was rubbing the back of his head.

" Naruto's just joking" Kakashi said. Naruto looked at him.

" No I..."

Kakashi clamped Naruto's mouth shut with his hand. " Do yourself a favor Naruto and be quiet"

Naruto 'hmpf-ed' and Kakashi let go of him.

" Hurry! Let's go!" Sakura said and grabbed Naruto. Kakashi followed.

* * *

" INO!" Sakura cried. They were at the bridge, but no one was there. 

" Oi! Ino!" Naruto cried. He saw something walk towards them and his eyes widened.

" Shikamaru?!"

Sakura and Kakashi turned to them and Sakura gave a big smile.

" Ino!"

Shikamaru looked up and saw Naruto and Sakura run towards him.

" Hey" Shikamaru said. Sakura looked at Ino.

" What happened?" Sakura said.

" I don't know..." Shikamaru said. " I don't remember anything"

" Let's get you guys home" Kakashi said. _This is all too weird._

* * *

As they walked away,3 figures stood in the shadows. 

" Did you put the curse on her?" Gaara said

Orochimaru smirked. " You'll see"

* * *

Sakura muttered darkly as she knocked on a certain Uchiha's door. It was going to be a while before her house would be fixed, and in the meantime, since Ino was staying at Shikamaru's, she would need a place to stay. Sasuke opened the door in a t-shirt and sweat pants. 

" Hi and you are?"

Sakura glared at him. " Fine! I'll leave"

Sasuke sighed as she started to walk away. Couldn't she take a joke? He grabbed her arm and yanked her inside.

" Naruto told me you were at Shikamaru's " Sasuke said. Sakura pulled her arm away.

" Yea, But he only has one extra room, and since Ino knows him better than me, I let her stay there" Sakura said.

" Or in other words, You wanted to stay here, with me"

" Yea right" Sakura said. "But If there's any way I can thank you, Just name it"

Sasuke just closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

_One minute he's all nice, and the next he's all cold._

" Neh Sasuke-kun, Wanna go out?"

" With you? No way"

Sakura rolled her eyes. " I didn't mean on a date"

" No"

" It's been a pleasure talking to you" Sakura said sarcastically and walked up the stairs.

* * *

" I am sooooo outta here!" 

Sakura kept the phone a distance away from her ear. " Tenten?"

" I can't keep this up Sakura! Today I had to help a fat 70 year old woman try on a thong!!! A THONG!!!" Ten Ten yelled.

" I'm sure it wasn't that bad" Sakura said, trying not to laugh.

" Ok, and after that she tried on a bikini!" Tenten said. " Good God..."

Sakura giggled and rolled onto her bed. "Any other news?"

Tenten laughed. "Me and Hinata played a really funny joke on Neji today"

" Oh yea?"

" This is what we did, We hung the biggest bra we could find above the toilet. You should've seen Neji's face when he came out" Tenten said and giggled.

Sakura smiled. " I'm glad you're having fun in your life"

Tenten stopped laughing. " So I heard you and Sasuke live in a house now"

" Well, It's Sasuke-kun's house, I'm just staying for now" Sakura said. Tenten sighed.

" I remember the old days, Everyone use to have a crush on him" Tenten said.

" What do you mean?" Sakura said. " You guys know Sasuke-kun?"

" Sasuke use to live here before he moved" Tenten said. " And at the time he moved, you came"

" Wow..." Sakura said. " What a coincidence"

" Listen Sakura, Gotta go now" Tenten said. " Ja ne!"

" Ja" Sakura said and hung up. She stretched her arms and stared at the ceiling. A raven haired boy coming into her mind.

_Sasuke-kun....._

_Get out of my head...._

* * *

****

**STOP STOP!!!!** STOP RIGHT THERE!!! DON'T CLICK THE ESCAPE BUTTON JUST YET!!! I HAVE ONE QUESTION TO ASK YOU GUYS!!!

Kakashi **has** to have a pairing in this fiC! So who do you want him to be with?!?!?! I was originally going to have **KakashiXOc, but if you have other suggestions, please write it in a review. THANK YA!**

**REMEMBER TO R&R!!!**

**- AFA**


	6. VOTING RESULTS

Hi Everyone! This is not a post!!! It's a authors note!

I asked you in the last chapter to vote for either KakaXOC or another pair. Well...The votes are as follows.

KAKAXOC 3 votes

KAKAXKURENAI 3 votes

So it's equal right now, And I am asking you one last time to vote for one of these 2 pairings. Thank you! The next chapter will be up shortly after I get some votes. D

- AFA


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary: AU. Men. The word disgusted her. As an assassin, it made her despise even more. But men wanted her even though Sakura Haruno hates them all. But when she is assigned to kill one, Will love bloom? If she lets her heart…………SasuSaku. Kinda ooc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! I only own my fluffy teddie…………. : )**

**Note: Everyone is about 5-6 years older. :D. AND ALSO, EVERYONE IS OOC. Kinda...**

"**Talking"**

'**_Thinking'_**

**Quote of the week:** **it's easy to love him...but hard to tell him**...

_**Reviewzz**_

**Tsuki Angel : That's for me to know, and you to find out ;) Thx for the review though!!**

**UNKIND : I NEED TO THANK YOU SO MUCH! You gave me almost one review for each Chapter!! Lol. You're nothing like what your username says. THANK SO SO MUCH. (Muah) lolz. Ty!**

**Bittersweet Destiny: Thank yA! U gave me 2 reviewss! Lol. I feel lame counting pplz reviews. But OH WELL!!! THX!**

**Njgangsta: If you think that's competition, wait until more people come into the triangle! Lol. Thx for the review!!**

**mad-killer-bunnies-alert** : **Aww...poor MKRA. Badd Lukky-kun! Lolz. Jkz. Thx for ur humourous review!! But you kno, I've always thought the same. Just recently when I saw a fanfic with KakashiXoc did i think of this idea. ;**

**PuNk-AnD-dIsOrDeRlY** : **Thx! I read ur ficz. Verry Good!! Thank ya 4 da lovely review!!**

**AjinAvenger** :**Or will he?....(gasp!). Maybe Sasuke will pick his job over Sakura!!! (Bigger gasp!!) Lolz. You'll find out soon enough. Another character will be added to make Sasuke possibly despise Sakura. (Biggest gasp!!). lol. Thank yu 4 da review!**

**NOTEZZ**

**Since you people voted for KakashiXKure, ill write that! Sorry for the people who didn't like this pairing. But bear with me, because I don't really know about this pairing a lot. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Chapter 6_

" You put a curse on her didn't you, Orochimaru-sama" A woman said. Her dark black hair glowed in the moonlight, and her dark eyes filled with cold. Yes. She had finally come back to the town after she had betrayed them, like they betrayed her.

Friends? She had a lot, but few that stuck by her. Little by little, they flew away from her, never wanting to see her face again. She couldn't trust them anymore. She couldn't trust anyone. She lived only to fulfill her duty and kill Orochimaru. Yet...She was working for him right now..

"You know this town inside out Kurenai, and Ino is Sakura's friend" Orochimaru said. " It will be easy for us to make Sakura suffer"

Kurenai didn't say anything. She was assigned to kill Haruno Sakura, and anybody else that got in the way of that mission. She remembered Sakura from when she was little. Always so sweet and caring, never in her 10 years of murder would she think of Haruno Sakura as her sworn enemy.

" When Do I start?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" MERRY CHRISTMAS SAKURA-CHAAAAN!!!" Naruto exclaimed. It was Christmas eve and everyone in the house was asleep. Well...Until now. A grumpy Sasuke walked into Sakura's room.

" Baka...It's Christmas Eve..." Sakura muttered, her eyes still closed. She was just fell asleep a few minutes ago. Her eyes opened slightly.

" Naruto, How'd you get in?" Sasuke asked, his eyes glaring at him. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and held up a pair of keys. Sasuke was speechless.

" Thank you Sasuke" Sakura muttered sarcastically. Her hands reached over to counter beside the bed and found its way to a cushion. She put it on top of her head.

" Neh Neh Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, running over to her. " I got you a present!!"

" It's absolutely adorable, Thank you" Sakura muttered.

" Mou...You didn't even see it" Naruto said sitting on the bed. " Sakura-chan..."

Sasuke sighed. Naruto could be so stupid sometimes. Couldn't he tell that Sakura wanted to be alone?

Sakura muttered something and sat up, running her hand through her pink hair. She rubbed her eyes like a little child and yawned. Naruto handed her a bag, smiling.

" Open it!!"

Sakura eyes him carefully and took the bag. She was expecting a cup of ramen or something, but what she saw made her heart beat faster. It was a white fluffy bear with a light blue furry jacket on. On it's stomach's were words that touched her heart.

_To Sakura-chan, My bestest friend in the world_

" Naruto...." Sakura said, hugging it.

Naruto gave a sheepish grin. " Ano sa, Ano sa, Do you like it Sakura-chan?"

" I love it" Sakura said and kissed him on the cheek. " Arigatou..."

Naruto's smile went even bigger. He looked at Sasuke and gave him a 'haha' look.

Sasuke just glared at him.

Sakura suddenly thought of the gift she was planning on giving to Naruto. She reached under her bed and took out a sheet of paper. It wasn't much...But To Naruto, it will mean the world.

" Merry Christmas" Sakura said.

" For me?!" Naruto said, gently taking the paper. " Arigatou Sakura-chan!!" He looked at the paper and his eyes widened.

" Sakura-chan..." Naruto said and hugged her. " I LOVE YOU!!"

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened. Sakura patted him on the back.

" Easy there Naruto" Sakura said softly. " It's only free ramen for a week"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to Naruto. He pulled him off Sakura. " Dobe"

Naruto stood up and reached into his pocket. He took out a envelope and smirked at Sasuke.

" Merry Christmas Sasuke-yaro!" Naruto said and handed it to him. He looked at Sakura. " See you later Sakura-chan, I'll leave now!"

" Ja!" Sakura said and watched Naruto walk towards the door.

" Oh and By he way" Naruto said. " Kakashi's inviting us 3 to his house for a party tomorrow afternoon, be sure to be there!"

" Ok" Sakura said, and Naruto walked away.

Sasuke looked at the envelope in his hand and opened it.

" What does it say?" Sakura said.

"Ways to get..." Sasuke's eyes narrowed and stuck the paper into his pocket. How could that baka even think of such a thing.

" That stupid moron"

Sakura looked at him confusingly. " What did it say?"

Sasuke scoffed. " It doesn't matter"

Sakura decided to drop the subject. A light blush crept her face. Sasuke looked at her.

" What?"

" Well...Sasuke-kun...I...uh..didn't know what to get you...so..."

" It's ok, I didn't expect any presents" Sasuke muttered.

" No!" Sakura said. " I Will get you a present, Except...You'll have to come with me to get it"

" What?"

" You get to pick what you want!" Sakura said, smiling. " You name it, I'll give it to you"

" Anything?"

" Anything"

Sasuke smirked inside of his head. I have a lot of things I want from you Sakura. She looked so cute in her night robe, an angel. He wanted to have her right then and there, if only she was pure.

_But no...some jackass had to claim her before i did..._

" Sasuke-kun? You okay?"

Sasuke smiled a smile that was only for her, of course he would never admit it. "Yes"

" Oh..." Sakura said. " I think we should get back to bed now"

Sasuke nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai walked down the street of Konoha. Her emptiness consuming her. Everywhere she looked, she felt as if she'd been there before. It had been so long....

" Kurenai?"

Kurenai froze when she heard that voice. That gentle voice she once heard 5 years ago. She slowly turned around.

" Tsunade..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sasuke sat on his bed. That stupid Dobe Naruto kepthim up all night by giving him a simple letter. He looked at the clock. It was 2 am.

Sasuke sighed and got up. He opened his light and dug into his drawer looking for the letter. He had to look at it, or he would never be able to go to sleep.

_Dear Sasuke-yaro_

_Ways to get Sakura-chan to be **yours**_

_10. Pay a lot of attention to her. Not by stalking her day and night, talk with her more. She'll love the attention_

_9. Be a gentleman! AND I MEAN IT! She hates guys who hurt her._

_8. Express yourself and your feelings. It doesn't mean that you have to express your love for her, but just talk about things with her._

_7. If you're jealous, Show it! Girls love it when they think you're jealous._

_6. Once you've got her to be your girlfriend, Never let her go._

_5. Make her feel special in any way._

_4. Kiss her?_

_3. Make sure she likes you back before doing any of these_

_2. Yea...that's about it_

_1. Just to tell you, I got these from a book. _

_Ja!_

Sasuke gave a slight smile.

_Stupid moron..._

But that moron was right. He had to tell her sooner of later. From what he saw in this town, a lot of guys have a crush on her. He had to admit though,Sakura was a pretty girl. She had everything a man could desire. Her hair and eye color were gorgeous. Her skin like silk and the body of an angel.

Sasuke gulped. He had never felt this way about anyone before. He clenched his fist together.

_Soon Sakura....You will become mine....and mine only..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" How have you been?" Tsunade asked. Kurenai sighed, it was really awkward talking to Tsunade after such a long time.

" Pretty Good..." Kurenai said. She looked away, not wanting to see her expression. " Doshite..."

Tsunade looked at her. " What do you mean?"

" Why...Are you talking to me...as If I was your friend?" Kurenai asked.

" Betrayer to our town or not" Tsunade explained. "You were my friend...That's something nothing will change"

" Tsunade..." Kurenai said, and smiled sadly. " Arigatou..."

Tsunade walked over to her. " So...What brings you here?"

" Just...A visit" Kurenai said, lying.

" **Just** a visit?"

Kurenai nodded, not looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade said.

"Nothing's wrong" Kurenai said.

Tsunade got her point and backed off. " I see..."

Kurenai looked at her in the eye. " How's everyone doing?"

" Good...I guess" Tsunade said. Something suddenly hit her. " Or do you mean Kakashi?"

Kurenai froze. _That name....It brings back so many memories..._

" I...meant everyone of course"

Tsunade smiled at her sadly. "Naruto-kun told me that he misses you...Even though he doesn't show it"

" Can we not talk about it?"

"I know what love is" Tsunade said, looking away. " And when...Someone you love leaves...You get heartbroken"

Kurenai's eyes grew cold. She clenched her fists together.

"Do you still think of him as a friend?" Tsunade said.

Kurenai didn't say anything.

" If you do..." Tsunade said. " Let's visit him"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Konbanwa Naruto-kun" Hinata said. " Sorry I'm late"

"Iie, It's no problem!" Naruto said, letting her in the house. Kakashi's house to be exact. " We were waiting for you"

" I see" Hinata said.

" SENSEI!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura came running out of the room with a beet red face. Sasuke walked out after, a blush across his face.

" What happened?" Naruto said.

" You guys are old enough! Be Mature!" Kakashi said, walking out of the living room.

" I am never receiving a gift from you ever again Kakashi" Sasuke said calmly.

Kakashi chuckled and saw Hinata at the door.

" Well Hello Hinata, Glad you made it" Kakashi said. Hinata had a slight feeling of what he was showing to Sakura and Sasuke, but she shrugged it off.

" Thanks for Inviting me Kakashi-sensei" Hinata said. Kakashi nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

(GASP!!!) Oh yea!! DONE!!! WHOOT! Lolz. Remember to R&R!!!


	8. Chapter7

**Summary: AU. Men. The word disgusted her. As an assassin, it made her despise even more. But men wanted her even though Sakura Haruno hates them all. But when she is assigned to kill one, Will love bloom? If she lets her heart…………SasuSaku. Kinda ooc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! I only own my fluffy teddie…………. : )**

**Note: Everyone is about 5-6 years older. :D. AND ALSO, EVERYONE IS OOC. Kinda...**

"**Talking"**

'**_Thinking'_**

**Quote of the week : I close my eyes, and see you looking at me, I open my eyes, and see you looking at her.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Chapter 6_

Sasuke looked at the clock. "It's late, Let's go Sakura"

" Nani?!" Sakura said. " It's only 11!"

" And I'm saying it's late, So let's go" Sasuke said, grabbing his coat. Sakura glared at him.

" You can't control me"

Sasuke dug into his pocket and pulled out a key. His house key to be exact. Sakura's eyes widened.

" You wouldn't...."

" Try me"

Sakura fumed as she got up to grab her jacket. Naruto watched as Sasuke smirked.

" Neh Sakura-chan, I would help you, But I can't find the key Sasuke gave me..." Naruto said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Sakura, Can I talk to you and Naruto before you leave?" Kakashi said. Sasuke eyed him suspiciously.

" Alone"

Hinata got up. "I need to go to the washroom". She got up and walked out of the room. Sasuke put on his coat and walked out the door.

" What is it sensei?" Sakura said, putting on her jacket.

" We'll be having a new teammate with us" Kakashi said. "Since Ino is injured at the moment and can't fight"

" When will we get to meet her?" Naruto said.

" Not a her" Kakashi said. Naruto frowned.

" A guy?"

Kakashi nodded.

Sakura shrugged. " Okay, Well I'll see you tomorrow then" She walked away, and out the door.

Kakashi sighed. " Please forgive me Sakura...."

Naruto just looked at him weirdly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Oh Jacques! I LOVE YOU!"

Sakura frowned and turned the channel.

" NOW TELL ME YOU WANNA CARESS MY BUTT"

Sakura quickly turned the channel.

" Luke, I am your father"

Sakura sighed and turned off the tv. She laid back on the sofa and heard someone walk in.

" Bored already?"

" There's nothing good on TV" Sakura said and sat up.

" Come with me" Sasuke said and walked out of the room. Sakura just followed him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" It's so pretty!" Sakura said. There was a full moon in the sky and snowflakes were slowly falling everywhere. Her eyes glittered.

" Another reason why you come here instead of Shikamaru's" Sasuke said. Sakura smiled.

" I bet you can't compare this place to Hinata's" Sakura said. Sasuke thought about it for a moment.

" You have me here"

Sakura looked at him " Point being?"

Sasukesmirked, knowing she was joking. Sakura giggled.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a perfectly wrapped gift.

" Merry Christmas" He said softly.

Sakura gulped. " Arigatou...Sasuke-kun..." She pulled the ribbon and opened the box.

" Suteki..."

" It was my 'Kaa-san's" Sasuke said. " I want you to have it"

Sakura gently picked the item up and looked at it. " I can't accept this..." She said. " If it was your mom's.."

" That's what 'kaa-san said when she recieved it from 'tou-san" Sasuke said. " 'tou-san gave it to her when he confessed his...love for her"

Sakura didn't say anything.

" 'kaa-san told me to give it to the girl i know i can spend the rest of my life with" Sasuke said. He lowered his head.

" Sasuke-kun.."

" I know it's sudden but.." Sasuke hesitated and looked at her. " I love you Sakura.."

Sakura looked away. " Nande...Why me? And not some other girl who's head over heels for you?"

" You're...Different" Sasuke said.

" I..." Sakura didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she had feelings for him..

' _I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun..'_

" I..Can't return those feelings" Sakura said, her bangs hiding her eyes.

Sasuke stared at her. "Are you sure?"

Sakura felt her voice trembling. She knew what her answer was.

" Yes" Sakura said. " I am"

Sasuke looked away. " I understand" His voice was soft, yet cold. He walked away, closing the door behind him.

Tears fell onto the ground. Sakura's tears.

" Sauske-kun..Gomen Nasai" Sakura said. Her hand brushed the** necklace **that was in her hand.

" **Aishiteru...."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

short chappie**! SORRYYY!! R&R!!!!!!!1**

**Suteki - beautiful**

**Aishiteru - I love you**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATINGG! JUST HAD A LOT OF HOMEWORK LATELY!**

**BTW...THE PRESENT KAKASHI GAVE SASUSAKU WAS NO OTHER THAN HIS ICHA ICHA PARADISE!**

**Summary: AU. Men. The word disgusted her. As an assassin, it made her despise even more. But men wanted her even though Sakura Haruno hates them all. But when she is assigned to kill one, Will love bloom? If she lets her heart…………SasuSaku. Kinda ooc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I only own my fluffy teddie…………. : )**

**Note: Everyone is about 5-6 years older. :D. AND ALSO, EVERYONE IS OOC. Kinda...**

"**Talking"**

'**_Thinking' _**

**REVIEWZZ**

**fatlazikat **- THANK YOU FOR ALL UR REVIEWS! UR MY NUMBER ONE REVIEWER! haha...hm...What happens to the quote of the week if I update more than 1 week? THEN I WILL JUST UPDATE ONCE A WEEK! lol, jkz jkz. I don't know what will happen...

**k A z A - Q** - Thankss for the revieww! Haha P So glad my japanese translations helpp!

**MKRA **- yet another review from the wonderful Lukky-kun and his friend MKRA! Lol, thank youu!

**SnoWPrinCesS **- Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like it! )

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7**

Sakura sat up in her bed. A trickle of sweat rolled down her forehead. She sighed.

_What a dream...I actually dreamed that Sasuke-kun said he loved me!_

She suddenly felt insecure. _I don't get it...Why would I have a dream like that?_

Sakura hopped out of bed and pulled on a black tank top and jeans. She brushed her hair and looked in the mirror. She winked and then ran out the door.

XXXXXXX

" Go away Yumiko" Sasuke said. He was leaning against a closed door, his eyes closed. Sakura was standing in front of him, watching the show.

" But Sasuke-kun..." A voice that came from the other door whined. Sakura frowned, not amused.

" Yumiko, Don't make me hurt you" Sasuke said. Sakura frowned even more.

" Demo..."

" Go home!" Sasuke growled. There was silence and then they heard footsteps walking away.

" Don't you think you took it too far" Sakura said. Sasuke was about to say something when..

" See ya tomorrow Sasuke-kun! You won't escape me!"

Sasuke glared at the door as if it was the girl herself. He looked back at Sakura.

" I don't like that girl" He walked into the living room, sitting on the sofa. Sakura followed him.

" Yea, um, I kinda noticed that" Sakura said, sitting down beside him. Sasuke put his face into his hands.

" Stupid...mumble...I hate those...mumble..."

" I'm sorry, what was that" Sakura said, turning on the television. Sasuke groaned and got up. He looked outside the window.

" Is today the 26th?" Sasuke asked.

" Uh huh"

" Is that so.." Sasuke said. He walked over to the coat hanger and grabbed his jacket. Sakura looked at him.

" Where ya going?" Sakura said.

" Out" Sasuke said. " Don't wait up" He opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him. Sakura blinked but shrugged it off.

_He's probably missed a date or something..._

Sakura sighed. Thinking about the dream she had this morning.

_I don't love Sasuke...Do I?_

Her cellphone started to ring and she dug into her pockets. She got out her cellphone and answered it.

" Hello?"

" _Sakura! Big news!" _

" What is it Ino?" Sakura said, clicking off the tv.

" _Kakashi told me that we'll be able to find information at the bar downtown" Ino said. " A man with blue hair or something_"

" Alright, I'll meet you there" Sakura said.

XXXXXXXX

" He's been here all day" The bartender said, leading them to a room. " He won't budge, and he's harassing all the girls."

Ino gulped as she followed Sakura and the bartender. He led them to a room where it was dark and gloomy. Sakura and Ino walked in.

Sakura's eyes scanned the room. It was filthy and the furniture were broken and thrown around. The only thing left was a bed and a couch, and a broken tv. Suddenly her emerald eyes landed on a figure.

Make that 2

" Well well well, how lovely to have 2 wonderful, and not to mention, beautiful girls join us"

Sakura and Ino looked at the 2 men in front of them. One had brown hair and blue eyes. The other, who was probably the leader, had spiked blue hair and green eyes that pierced into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura stared at the man with blue hair. She had to admit..He was really hot. Maybe...

_No...I cant.._

" We're here to ask you something " Ino said. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts.

" Really..." The blue haired man said. " Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Hiroko, and this is my friend, Taka."

" Sakura.." Ino said.

" Sakura" Hiroko whispered, his hands played with her hair. " What a beautiful name..." Sakura looked up into Hiroko's eyes.

" Ino" Sakura said, her gaze not leaving his. " Leave"

" But.."

" Now" Sakura said sternly. Hiroko smirked.

" You leave too Taka" Hiroko said. " I want to discuss some things with Sakura-chan"

Taka nodded and walked out the door. Ino turned around and slowly walked away. Only one thought in her mind.

_Stay Safe Sakura_

The door clicked shut and there was a pause. Hiroko's hand slowly moved up to Sakura's face, cupping her cheeks. Sakura's heart started beating faster.

_Just calm down Sakura..._

" I've heard of your name before..." Sakura whispered. " You're...an assassin aren't you.."

" Use to be" Hiroko said, smiling. " Along with someone else.."

" who?" Sakura said. Hiroko looked hesitant for a moment.

" And I thought you wanted to have fun" Hiroko said. " You know Sakura, You're not like the other women I've met, Are you taken by any chance?"

Sakura didn't say anything.

" I knew it" Hiroko said. " You only want to know who it is"

Sakura pushed herself closer to Hiroko. " What are you talking about?"

Hiroko brushed a piece of Sakura's hair behind her ear. " If you want to know...Arouse me.."

Sakura's eyes widened. Hiroko smirked and leaned closer to her.

" Or in a simpler way, put a show on for me" Hiroko said. "Just do it so it will amuse me"

Sakura almost glared at him, he was playing with her, she knew it. Hiroko kissed her on the cheek and backed away.

" I'll give you 10 minutes"

XXXXXXXXXX

" Why did you take me here" Sasuke said. Naruto put on a sheepish grin.

" Let's see...Sasuke, Normally me and Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be doing this so be thankful" Naruto said.

" we're helping you get a girlfriend!"

" Oh joy.."

Kakashi smirked.

" Seriously!" Naruto said. They walked into the bar and Sasuke's eyes widened.

_That...Girl..._

" Ino!" Naruto cried and ran over to her. Ino turned around and saw Naruto.

" Naruto.." Ino said. She saw Kakashi and looked at him with worried eyes.

" Ano sa, Ano sa, This is Sasuke, Sasuke, this is Ino" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded at the blonde haired girl and Ino gave a small smile.

" I'm going to get a drink" Naruto said. " Come on Sasuke, Let's go!" He walked over to the bar and Sasuke hesitantly followed him.

" What's wrong Ino?" Kakashi asked after they were gone. Ino gulped and walked up to Kakashi.

" It's Sakura" Ino said.

" Is she hurt?" Kakashi said. Ino shook her head.

" She's...I don't know what she's doing Kakashi-sensei...demo..." Ino squeezed her hands together. " We Have to help her! For all we know, she could be in there getting harassed!"

" Is she doing her mission?"

" Yes...But.."

" Sakura knew the consequences, And besides, it's not as if she hasn't been in this sort of thing before, She'll be fine" Kakashi said. Ino nodded.

" She'd better be"

Kakashi smiled and suddenly the lights went dim. The light focused on the stage and a girl appeared wearing not much clothing at all.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes directed them to the stage area. Both they're eyes widened.

Kakashi and Ino's eyes widened as well.

Not one word was spoken.

" Sa..kura..." Sasuke whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

hehe..Sorry about the longgg update! IM SO SORRY! I WILL TRY AND CATCH UP! A LOT OF HWK DUE!

**QUOTE OF THE WEEK - I Love You... See I Can Say It Too, And Not Mean It**

_**PLZ SEND ME A REVIEW AND A RATE IN THE REVIEW OF 1-10, 1 being not good, 10 being VERY GOOD!**_

**THANK YOU!**


	10. CHAPTER 10 VOTEE

**Summary: AU. Men. The word disgusted her. As an assassin, it made her despise even more. **

**But men wanted her even though Sakura Haruno hates them all. But when she is assigned to **

**kill one, Will love bloom? If she lets her heart…………SasuSaku. Kinda ooc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I only own my fluffy teddie…………. : )**

**Note: Everyone is about 5-6 years older. :D. AND ALSO, EVERYONE IS OOC. Kinda...**

"**Talking"**

'**_Thinking' _**

****

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXx_**

" SAKURA!" Ino cried. Sakura's eyes glided towards Ino and Kakashi. She gave them a nod, reassuring she was fine.

Ino couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sakura looked like...A prostitute! She was wearing an almost see through red tube top with black pants. Her hair was really messy and she could see all the guys in the bar getting excited.

" Kakashi-sensei.."

" We'll discuss this outside" Kakashi said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Sakura-chan...You go too far for missions..._

" What the hell is she doing up there!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

" How would I know" Sasuke looked at Sakura on the stage. His eyes filled with fear.

XXXXXXX

" Hey Beautiful, Over here!"

" Someone's sexy.."

" Do you want me to buy you a drink, or do ya just want the money?"

Sakura looked with disgust at the men she was walking past. Her eyes narrowed when Hiroko walked up to her.

" You're looking hot" Hiroko said and was about to wrap his arms around her. Sakura stepped back.

" What do you want me to do" Sakura said. It was a statement, not a question. Hiroko looked at her with a playful smile. Naruto and Sasuke observed all this from the side. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

_Hiroko...You bastard..._

Hiroko grabbed Sakura's wrists and pulled her through the crowd. Sakura tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. He pulled her over to a dark corner and pushed her against the wall.

" Listen to me and do everything I say" Hiroko said, smiling. Sakura didn't say anything.

" On second thought..." Hiroko pushed his lips against hers. Sakura's eyes widened as he pushed his body closer to her. She felt his tongue pushing into her mouth and tried to push him away.

'_Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ...'_

His hands traveled down her neck to her chest area. Sakura was about to kick him in his family jewels when he suddenly got knocked off and fell to the floor. She was quickly pulled towards the backdoor and up to the rooftop. It was all a blur for Sakura, but when everything settled down, she finally saw who her savior was.

" Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke glared at her. " What were you doing in there?" His voice was dangerous.

Sakura gulped. " I..."

" How stupid could you be!" Sasuke yelled.

" I'm on a mission!" Sakura said, yelling back at him. How dare he, he didn't even let her explain yet. "That guy was my target!"

" That still doesn't explain why you go on stage dressed like some prostitute and start making out with him" Sasuke said.

" That's the code" Sakura said.

Sasuke stopped. She got him there. The code was very important, even if risking your life, you must finish your mission no matter what happens.

" Speechless are we Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura and Sasuke turned to the voice and saw Hiroko. He had a smirk on and walked up to them slowly.

"Sakura-chan is mine for the night, so don't try anything" Hiroko said, placing his arms around Sakura. Sakura clenched her fists together.

Sasuke scoffed. " That's the only way you can get women isn't it"

Hiroko frowned. "Excuse me"

Sasuke leaned against the wall. " Forcing someone is weak, You know that right, Ukane"

" Shut up Uchiha" Hiroko said, walking up to him. "You're pathetic yourself, Having all these girls around you, falling for you, Dying just to get a touch of you, and yet you don't even give a shit"

" Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered, afraid of what Sasuke was going to say.

" And that's pathetic?" Sasuke said. "Pathetic is when you go for every girl you don't give a damn for"

Hiroko glared at him and charged towards him. He tried to punch Sasuke, but Sasuke dodged easily. He landed beside Sakura and quickly scooped her up into his arms. A small blush crept onto Sakura's face. Hiroko turned around.

" Leaving so soon? The fun just started"

" I don't have time for the likes of you" Sasuke said. He jumped off the roof and into the darkness below, leaving Hiroko's mouth wide open.

XXXXXXXX

" Don't ever go near him again" Sasuke said. They were back at his house and in Sakura's room. Sakura rolled her eyes.

" My Hero"

Sasuke ignored her and opened her closet door. Sakura stared blankly at him while he threw clothes at her.

" Put those on, Seeing you in that thing makes me wanna puke" Sasuke said. But he knew he was kidding himself. She actually looked really really...

_God I am so getting out of here_

" See you later" Sasuke said and walked out of the door. Sakura blinked as she got up and closed the door. She sighed as she took off her pants and top.

_I was so close...But yet so far..._

She put on a long grey shirt and shorts. Even though it was winter, Sakura had turned up the heat and made it feel like spring.

She walked over to the window. She didn't get it, why was Sasuke like that? It wasn't as if it was any of his business to butt in like that. But..In a way, it did make her feel protected. Normally, Sasuke wouldn't show his warm and caring side, but he did tonight.

Sakura stared at the dark grey sky. It reminded her of Sasuke's eyes. Deep and mysterious. Not knowing what to expect next. That was him alright, one moment he's all cold, the next..he's the nicest person you could know. He looked so cold on the outside, his pale skin with his onyx eyes..but he was really warm. It felt so right in his arms...When he carried her home. Sakura smiled slightly. Could she be falling for him? The Uchiha Sasuke?

XXXXXXXX

" Sasuke-kun! Let's go play in the snow!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. " Play?"

" Yes" Sakura said, putting on her earmuffs. She slid her feet into her boots and reached into her pocket for a hair tie. Putting her hair up in a ponytail she smiled. " Please?"

" Sakura, how old are you?" Sasuke said, not amused.

" 18, and proud of it" Sakura said. She grabbed her white thin coat on and put it on. " You scared Uchiha?"

" scared of what? Frozen rain?" Sasuke said. That sentence ticked him off. He grabbed his thin black coat and zippered it up. Sakura smiled and ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked out the door and closed it behind him. He quickly dodged the flying snowball that came towards him. He saw Sakura standing there with a sweet smile on her lips.

" I didn't do anything.."

Sasuke bent down and picked up the cold substance that was everywhere. " Payback time"

Sakura's eyes widened and started running away. She knew she didn't have a chance at running, but hiding was another question. After running for quite a while, she finally stopped, grateful to see Sasuke nowhere in sight.

**PLOP**

Sakura gasped as snow dripped down from the top of her head to her face. She quickly shook her head, causing the snow to fall off. She could see Sasuke in the tree above her smirking.

" I didn't hit you!" Sakura pouted, secretly making a snowball behind her back.

" Yea, well, you tried" Sasuke said and closed his eyes. "Same thing"

Sasuke opened his eyes and to his horror, didn't see Sakura anywhere in sight. He jumped onto the ground and looked around, scanning for the pink haired girl. He felt something hit the back of his coat and quickly turned around. Still no Sakura.

He grabbed a handful of snow and packed it together. He walked around the front yard, cautiously. He heard shuffling behind him and quickly turned around, only to be pushed down by Sakura.

" Got ya!" Sakura said, her face centimeters apart from his. Sasuke didn't move. Neither of them did. Sakura then realized that if she was to make a move, it would be her call.

**If **she wanted to make a move...

_Hell with it..._

She gently placed her lips on his, closing her eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura was kissing him!

_It's not like you haven't done it before._ He screamed at himself. She pulled away and got up. Smiling, she put her hand out, waiting for him to grab it. Sasuke took it and she pulled him up.

" That was fun" Sakura said. " we should do it again sometime!"

Sasuke just stared at her, and before she knew it, his lips were on hers again, more passionate than the last time. Sakura let her body melt into his and put her arms around his neck.

_This is one Christmas I'll never forget. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

OK! YEAA! IM SOO SORRY! I HAD WRITERS BLOCKK! **By the way..does anyone have more ideas for the upcoming chapter? If you do, send them in!**

**ANOTHER QUESTION! VOTE ON WHETHER** **YOU WOULD LIKE KAKAXKURE OR NOT! I NEED YOUR HELP ON THIS ONES FOLKS. THANKS FOR READING!**

**AFA**


End file.
